Wan's Story
by FanFictionKatie
Summary: A different take on Wan's Journey to master the elements. Enjoy!


Wan runs through the streets, a sack of (stolen) custard tarts clutched in his hands. He doesn't dare to look behind him, charging at full speed. But he stops short at a small gathering of men, hearing a heated exchange.

"You can't do that! Those Lion Turtles aren't that gullible!" he hears. He leans in closer, interested in all creatures, and all talk about them.

"Aw, might as well try!" another man says.

"Try what? Can I try?" Wan blurts out before he can stop himself.

"We're going to get fire powers from the Lion Turtles. You _can _come, if you're tough enough!" the first man says.

"Ha! Count me in!" Wan cheers.

"Humph, you won't last ten minutes out in the forest. We're leaving now, so you can't say goodbye to your _mommy,_" the second man sneers. Wan is silent for a second.

"...I'm still coming. Let's go!" he finally agrees. The two men walk, towards the forest immediately, Wan jogging to match their long strides. After about thirty minutes, he pauses to grab a custard tart from his sack.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" the first man questions, shoving Wan to the ground.

"Who _cares_?" the second man asks, taking the sack with a swift move of his long arm. He plucks a tart from it, scarfing it down in two bites. Wan cringes as he notices yellow, rotten teeth in his mouth. The two men start walking again, and Wan slowly rises to his feet, starting to dread the journey ahead.

After what seems like hours, the trees start to thin. Wan sees a cliff ahead, and a large boulder just beyond it. As he continues, he realizes the 'boulder' is actually a head!

"Well, kid, there's a lion turtle," the first man says in an amused tone, clearly surprised Wan made it this far.

_"__State your business," _a voice booms, causing Wan to jump.

"Um, I, Well, I just wanted-" he begins.

"Give us your power! Now!" the second man shouts, holding up a long, sharp looking spear. As if that would do him any good against the beast.

"_Very well," _the voice says. "_Who is first?"_

"Let the kid go first," the first man says, pushing Wan forward. He stumbles, then straightens. The turtle inspects him.

_"__Step forward," _it instructs. Wan places a foot in front of him, squints his eyes shut, then finally sags his shoulders. Why did he think he could do this? Not sure of what to do now, he turns and runs into the forest again.

Wan sprints aimlessly through the woods, not going in the direction of home. How would he explain this to his friends? To his _family? _He darts through the trees, ignoring his protesting legs and lungs. Eventually, after hours, he collapses on the ground.

"Do you need help?" he hears a voice ask. Squinting and groaning, he slowly sits up. How is it dark already? Wan looks ahead of him, startled by a small creature, hovering in the air.

"Who are you?" he asks quickly.

"I'm from the spirit world, I can help guide you... I mean, it looks like you're lost," it says nervously.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lost. How can you help?" he wonders, happy for any guidance.

"You lack power, and without power you cannot survive. Follow me," it chirps. Wan pushes himself into a standing position, and the small creature floats ahead of him. Seeing no other choice, he follows it.

"So where are we going again?" he asks after an hour.

"To a lion turtle, of course. It can give you the power of water manipulation," it chimes. Wan winces.

"Well, uh, I've had a bad experience with one before," he murmurs uncomfortably.

"Oh, well that's fine! Water is the element of change, and new beginnings," it explains cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll go. I do need to survive," Wan agrees. They walk for a few minutes, until Wan sees another cliff, almost identical to the previous one.

"This is it!" the spirit cheers softly. Wan walks forward, using all his strength not to turn and run again. He finally reaches the lion turtle. The spirit flies to its ear and whispers something. The lion turtle nods its enormous head, and gestures for Wan to come forward. He does, somehow feeling more confident than last time. The massive creature lifts it's paw, and presses it against Wan's forehead, and heart. He feels something surge through him, and realizes his eyes had closed. He opens them, finding himself staring into a concerned face.

"_How do you feel_?" the lion turtle asks cautiously.

"Better than ever before," Wan says immediately. "But.. what do I do now? How does the power work?" he inquires.

"_Move your arms, move your body, feel the power within you. The water will be yours to control. __Look deep into nature and then you will understand everything better__,_" the lion turtle explains. If that counts as an explanation. Wan nods anyway.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go. I really want to see what I can do," he says quickly, eager to see what he'd gotten.

"_That's quite reasonable. Go along_," it comments. Wan walks away briskly, searching for a water source. He notices the spirit tagging along.

"Should I leave? I mean.. I just," it trails off.

"Oh, it's fine. Trust me, some company would be nice," Wan assures it. "What's your name? I'm Wan."

"Hi Wan! I'm Shelby," it squeaks. They walk in silence for awhile, until they reach a small pond. Wan walks forward, and swirls his arms around. Nothing happens. Sitting down, Wan stares at the rippling waves, pushing, and pulling. He watches for almost an hour, seeing the pattern, understanding the motions..

Eventually he stands up, knowing what the lion turtle meant. He spread his legs, leaned towards the water, and pulls the it. It follows his motions without delay. He brings the water up, down, around in circles, finally dropping it back into the water. The aqua substance splashes gracefully, and Wan takes a bow. Shelby claps. "Yay! You did it!" she exclaims. Wan grins, and suddenly gets an idea.

"Shelby, I know you won't do wrong. Would it be sinister to gather more elements? The power is exhilarating, and I wouldn't dream of abusing it," he suggests. Shelby is silent for a moment.

"I believe that's a good idea, but we'd have to start immediately. The journey is quite far, as you will need to seek out three more lion turtles. Next, I recommend you learn earth. It is a solid element, it would do you good," she says.

"Okay! We're leaving now!" Wan announces determinedly. Shelby nods, and leads him in the direction of the next lion turtle.

…...

One year later, Wan sees an all to familiar cliff. He smiles, thinking back to the last time he was here. He's mastered the element of water, and is more than ready for earth. He confidently strides up to the lion turtle.

"Hi! I'd like the element of earth!" he requests.

"_You have a sturdy, kind, soul. But will you misuse the privilege? __Answer honestly, I can feel in __your__lies__in the earth__" _the creature warns. Wan nods solemnly.

"I would never abuse my power. Never!" he promises.

"_Very well, you speak the truth," _the lion turtle lifts his paw to Wan, placing one finger on his forehead, one directly on his heart. Wan feels a familiar surge of power, and slowly opens his eyes.

"_You should have said..." _the lion turtle murmurs, still quite loudly.

"Said what?" Wan asks, scared he did something wrong.

"_You possess a power from a different lion turtle. Taking another could be dangerous," _it notes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm trying to acquire all four elements," he apologizes. "But I accept the power, risks included."

"_Very brave. You will be a good being to possess all four elements. Continue your journey," _Wan nodded confidently.

"Yes, of course. Goodbye, and thank you," he thanks, bowing.

"Wow! Two more years, and you will have all four elements! Think of the power!" Shelby exclaims.

"I know. And.. Being out in nature. It has taught me much. Generosity, kindness, passion. The abilities are just more amazingness to top it all off!" Wan stomps his foot, sending vibrations for miles. A massive boulder shoots through the air, and lands neatly on the ground.

"Wow, you certainly specialize in earth," Shelby acknowledges.

"Thanks. What now?"

"Air."

…...

Another year later, earth mastered also, Wan approaches the next lion turtle. He gathers the element of air, happier than a man had ever been.

…...

More plains. More forests. More oceans, mountains, and one great journey. Wan finds himself in his hometown, from years ago. He sees the lion turtle, and stops walking. Would it remember him? That scrawny, scared teenager he used to be? Might as well see..

"_It is you."_ Well, that answers it. Wan bows his head.

_"_Yes. I was a coward, and I'm sorry. I've come to obtain the element of fire," he says.

"_Indeed. I can tell you have great power within you. What is the source?" _the lion turtle wonders.

"I've mastered the elements of water, earth, and air. I'd be honored to master fire, as well."

"_Of course. But I must warn you, the danger of your death is very high. The sheer power could kill your mere human body. Getting all four elements is putting yourself at risk," _Wan thought about it. Could he risk it? Or would he back out again? Well.. He'd come this far. Even if he died, he would have lived a full, amazing life that some could only dream of. So he stepped forward. Memories flooded in. The two men shoving him. The lion turtle inspecting him. His uncertainty. But he could do it now. Bracing himself, he let the lion turtle press a finger to his forehead, and a finger to his heart. Power surged through his body, knocking him to the ground. He squinted, waves of energy billowing around him. He heard a crackle. Suddenly, a great force pressed him to the stone ground, snapping his head back. One second, he was in the center of an explosion. The next, he was-

_A/N: I hoped you liked it! My prompts were:_

_3\. (emotion) happy_

_5\. (color) aqua_

_11\. (quote) Look deep into nature and then you will understand everything better. -Albert Einstein_


End file.
